Return To Me, Im Coming
by StarCrossedAngel15
Summary: Its been 3 years since the Uchiha boy left...but now he is returning...for a certain pink haired girl. OneShot sorta song fic SasukeSakura. Please Read and review, better than it sounds


**Okay this I my first oneshot. This song is not copyrighted…I wrote it myself. Please don't use it for your fan fiction, please ask okay. Well enjoy.**

**Sakura singing**

_**Sasuke singing**_

Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own the song yay me.**

----

It was a dark night. No sound was heard. People were in there house spending the night with there family and friends…yes it was Christmas Eve, a dark day for a certain pink haired girl. Yes it was the three year anniversary since her love had left her, a sad day for her.

"Done" Sakura said while looking at a piece of paper that had words and some symbols on it. "Let's see how it sounds" She headed towards a piano and started to play a sad tune, she opened her mouth and began to sing.

**When you left me**

**I felt so alone**

**I had no one**

**To hold me**

A tear fell from her jade eyes.

**I cry in this room**

**Waiting for thee**

**Loneliness is taking over me**

**I miss you a lot**

**I wish you were here**

**But your not**

**Return to me!**

**I wait for your return**

**-----**

Thump Thump Thump were the sounds that could be heard in the forest. A young boy was jumping from one tree to the other. He had dark hair with bangs and the most beautiful onyx eyes you could ever see.

'I hope she can ever forgive me' He thought. He began to hear some beautiful music in his head. I was a piano, so he began to put his own words to it…

_**I'm coming for you**_

_**Please wait for me**_

_**I'm longing for you**_

_**Wait for me**_

_**I know I've been absent**_

_**Please forgive me**_

_**I will be there just**_

_**Just wait for me!**_

The boy got to the gates of his old village 'Konoha' he searched for any guards and there were two…he tried to sneak in and he was able to do it. He walked around and noticed that he was passing the same place he had left 'her'…the last time he saw her for the pass three years. He continued to walk in search of 'her' place…well the last place 'she' had lived.

**I close my eyes**

**I dream with you**

**I see you searching for me**

**I wish that were true**

**Oh, Oh…**

The boy arrived to the street 'she' used to live in. His heart started to sped up with each step he took. What if she didn't wait for him and forgot him and married someone else like Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, or even Naruto. These thoughts were running through his head. He continued to sing but now to himself.

-----

On the other hand at Sakura's house she continued to sing her song...

_**Wait for me!**_

**Come back to me!**

_**I'm searching for you**_

**I'm waiting for thee**

_**I long for you**_

**I hope you long for me**

**I love you**

_**Keep loving me**_

_**Wait for me my baby…**_

**Come back to me!**

**I need you here**

_**I will be there**_

_**Just…wait…for…me…**_

**I am waiting**

The boy arrived to the house, sweat coming down his face, not just because he was jumping for one tree to the other and had been walking a lot but because he was nervous. She raised his hand and knocked on the door.

The pink haired girl heard it stood up from the hair she was in _'Oh now Naruto is so gonna get it.' _"Naruto how many times have I told you I'm not going to the dance with…Sasuke" She said shocked. "Sasuke is really you" She hugged him and began to cry in his chest. Sasuke didn't mind and even wrapped his hand around her.

"I came back for you" Sasuke said. Sakura looked up and there eyes met. '_She looks even more beautiful than last time I saw her'_

'_He is more handsome than last time I saw him.'_ They began to lean in for the kiss, inch by inch until finally the lips met. They began to kiss passionately until Sakura broke the kiss.

"I have been waiting for you for such a long time"

"And I you" And they began to kiss again.

**The End**

**-----**

**So what did you guys think? Short and simple right. Well I know the song doesn't necessarily rhyme but you have to hear it with the rhythm. So I hope you enjoyed it and please click that button and review. Thank you!**

**StarCrossedAngel15**


End file.
